Change
by Kayci C
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an independent girl who has been overlooked since middle school. Why did she, of all people, have to fall for him, the most popular guy in school-Percy Jackson. He could never fall for her, a girl at the opposite end of the popularity scale, having been branded a loser. Could having classes with him make a difference, or will everything remain unchanged?
1. Another Beginning

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic ever and I'm excited to begin! Constructive criticism is welcomed and very much appreciated, but please give me a little leeway, as this is my first time trying something like this. Please give me reviews and PM me with any ideas that you would like me to add! (I have many, and I know how this story is going to go, however, I would like to see any suggestions; but I do reserve my right to choose whether or not I use your ideas). Again, thank you SO MUCH! Lastly, I do have a life outside of writing, so I apologize in advance for when I do not update, but I promise I will as often as I can. :)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I only own this story! Remember this is an AU!**

Chapter One: Another Beginning

Annabeth's POV  
>The alarm went off at six o'clock sharp and I groggily sat up, hazily seeing rays of light dancing through the blinds signaling another day. After a minute to fully awaken, I finally got out of bed to start getting ready. <em>Only one more year. Just one more left<em> I thought. Senior year would pass by pretty fast and I'd be off to something new. I quickly changed into dark jeans and a t-shirt, adding a navy hoodie. To top it off, I grabbed my black converse, put my hair up into a pony, and glanced in the mirror. "Well.. this is as good as it's gonna get." I said aloud. Then after, there was a light rapping on my bedroom door, "Annabeth, sweetie? Are you up?" came the voice of Claire my step-mom, "Yes," I replied. I turned as I heard my door open, "You'll be great," she beamed. "Thanks," I answered softly. "Do you have your schedule?" Claire asked. "Yes," I answered. _I don't need it though_ I thought, having already memorized it. Claire, as I stated before, is my step-mother. When I was three, my real mom, Athena was her name, passed away in a freak car accident. My dad Fredrick married Claire a year after. I know, I know, you're thinking 'So what happened?' Well, I got close to Claire, she obviously became the only motherly figure in my life. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved my mother, and I remember the idea of her and that she existed, but because I was so young when she died, I have next to no real memory of her.  
>"Matthew! Bobby!" Claire called leaving the room, "You two are going to be late for school!" Ah, the twins, let me tell you about them. Well, my two step-brothers are the most rambunctious, loud, funny people I've ever met. But, they also are the best brothers I could ask for.<br>After taking one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my bag and an apple and headed out the door to begin the mile and a half walk to Goode.

Percy's POV  
>"Percy!" Mom called from the kitchen, "Percy! You don't want to be late for your first day!" I mumbled something like, "Uh duff luughh," and kept on snoozing. "Percy, I have blue pancakes ready for breakfast!" She yelled out. At that, I was up and in the kitchen. "Good morning, dear," came the voice of my mother. "Mornin'," I replied, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and digging in to my beautiful blue breakfast. Ever since my old step-father Gabe said that blue food didn't exist, my mom went out of her way to make and buy blue food. After she left 'Smelly Game' (as I liked to call him), my mother married Paul Blofis, whom is a teacher at Goode High. I had him for English last year and I'll have him for Theatre this year. "Ready for new classes?" Paul asked me. "Uh huh, sure," I answered.<br>I quickly finished eating and got ready for school, pulling on a pair of jeans, and a dark shirt. I got my schedule and backpack and went out to my incredible piece of machinery I had as a car-my blue mustang-and drove off to school.  
>Ok, I get what you're thinking, 'Why don't you just go with Paul to school?' But, think about it in my situation, I have a teacher that is also my step-dad. Having that on top of everything else like sports and drama, I just don't want anyone to know, I mean, would you? Yeah, I didn't think so. ..Okay so maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but it could mess with my reputation! There, I said it, I'm worried about being looked down on just 'cause I'm a 'teachers kid'. So what? Is that such a crime? No, It's not, it is perfectly normal. Also, I really just wanna drive my car, I seriously love that thing...<p>

**As the story continues, I promise the chapters will get longer! Once again, Thank You So Much for reading my story! :D**

**-Kayci**


	2. New Classes, New Teachers, New Year

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Class started again, and I have a huge 'end of semester' test I've been studying for! EEK! Also, I figured with the new semester coming along with new classes and more homework, I thought that I may not be able to update for a while again, so I wrote a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter Two: New Classes, New Teachers, New Year

Annabeth POV

I walked in the front doors ten minutes before the bell would ring to get to class. Naturally, I go to the library and pick up a new book to read. I then find myself sitting in my usual spot (from previous years) in the corner by a potted plant and a bookshelf on either side, and begin reading. Because I love Greece and Greek mythology, I chose a book about a demigod who supposedly stole Zeus' Masterbolt, I got so into it that I barely noticed time slip by and before I knew it, the bell was ringing. _A-day, off to Home Economics _I thought, I got up and went in the direction of my new first period.

"Good morning," said Ms. Armstrong, the Home Ecc teacher as I walked in the door. "Hello," I replied quietly. Looking around, I saw that the class was already full except for one desk, obviously, I sat down there, a bag in the seat next to me. I realized that the classroom was full of people with a high social status. Their names ran through my head as I scanned their circle; Drew Tanaka, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and... My eyes grew big as I made eye contact with the last one huddled in the circle: Percy Jackson. "Okay," I said under my breath, "This class is full of _them_," the last word sitting strangely on my tongue.

"Class," Ms. Armstrong said, getting our attention and causing the cliques to return to their seats. She began talking about the usual: no bullying, no swearing, etc. I zoned her out as I saw him walk towards me. Him, Percy Jackson! _Why on Earth is he walking over to me?_ I questioned, feeling my cheeks get a little hotter. Just then, I watched as he moved the bag from off the seat to my left and sat down. _Okay, so turns out that I'm sitting right next to him._ I answer myself in my head. "Hi," I hear a deep, almost silky voice. I turn and realize that it was Percy who had spoken. "Uh, me?" I questioned pointing to myself. "Yeah, hi," He said again. "Oh, uh… hi," I reply awkwardly, looking into his deep sea-green eyes. Realizing I had been staring, I mentally slapped myself and turned away quickly.

"Today you will receive partners for our cooking portion of this class," came the voice of our teacher, ripping me back to reality. There were a lot of "Yessss!" spoken and everyone turned to their friends before they were cut off by Ms. Armstrong, "I have already assigned your partners, and they will remain your partners for the rest of the year." "Awwww!" chorused the class in return. "Jason and Leo, Drew and Alyssa, Scott and Paige, Travis and Katie…" I listened before finally hearing my name, "and Annabeth and Percy. These are your partners for the year, take a few minutes and get to know them," Ms. Armstrong finished. At hearing who I was to be paired up with for the class my head snapped up in attention, "What?" I blurted out before realizing what I had said. "You and Percy shall be partners," our teacher said, eyeing me, clearly annoyed that I 'wasn't listening'. I turned to my left and saw Percy staring at me questioningly. "Uh, I uh…" I stuttered.

Percy POV

I walked into class, set my bag down on a random chair and joined Jason and Leo on the other side of the room, Drew quickly came over followed by Alyssa. "Hey guys!" she stated too cheerily. I blocked her out as I saw someone else enter the room. She had long, honey blond hair with princess curls that was up, and she was incredibly breathtaking. I was mesmerized as I met her stormy grey eyes that looked as though they we're analyzing me. Usually, I would have thought that grey eyes were strange, but with her, no, they simply were beautiful. I watched as she quickly turned away and sat in the only seat left, right next to mine. _Yes! _I celebrated inwardly, that I would be the one to sit by her. "Class," Ms. Armstrong stated forcing us all to take our seats. I went over to my chair and sat down, "Hi," I said to her, not yet knowing her name. "Uh, me?" She asked. _Oh my gosh she's cute_ I thought. "Yeah, hi," I said again, smiling. "Oh, uh... hi," she replied, looking up. Once again, green met grey in a startling combination. She quickly tore away from my gaze and looked forward. Ms. Armstrong announced that we would have partners for the year and that she had already assigned them. After listening to her rattle off names, I finally hear "…and Annabeth and Percy. These are your partners for the year, take a few minutes and get to know them." at first I wondered who this Annabeth could be when the girl next to me gasped "What?" I looked over at her in astonishment. "You and Percy shall be partners," Ms. Armstrong repeated looking irritated. _Annabeth. That's an awesome name. _ I was thinking. She turned to me and I saw, was it worry in her calculating gaze? I wondered why... "Uh, I uh…" I figured I'd just ignore it and do as Ms. Armstrong suggested. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked simply. A look of confusion flashed across her face but she quickly recovered and answered "Red. What's yours?" "Green," I replied. Silence filled the air as our eyes held each other's eyes yet again. Ms. Armstrong's voice filled the room, breaking our trance. "We will begin with cookies," she stated, "pick a station and get to work," I glanced one more time at Annabeth before getting up.

Annabeth POV

We walked to a cooking station and I awkwardly said "Ok, so…" "So, how about you read off the ingredients and I'll get them?" Percy offered. "Ok, that works," I replied. _What is wrong with you? You're supposed to be intelligent! Quit acting so stupid! _ I scolded myself, _besides, he'd never like you. You're a geek, and he'd never be caught dead hanging out with you of his own choice. _"Flour, baking soda, vanilla…" I began ranting off the list of ingredients the recipe called for. Percy put everything into a bowl and silently started to mix the batter while I got a pan to put the dough on. After they were finished I put one on a plate to take to the teacher and Percy got a couple of bags, putting two in each and handed one to me, "Here you go," he said holding it out. "Thanks," I replied taking it, careful not to touch his hand. _Riiiiiiing! Saved by the bell. _I quickly got my bag and raced out the door, on my way to Mrs. O'Leary's English class.

_Stop thinking about him. It's not worth your time to dream of the impossible. _I thought to myself. I silently walked in the room and glanced at the rows made in twos. I took a seat on the far side closest to the wall in the front row. The bell rings and for some reason I am relieved. "Good morning class, I am Mrs. O'Leary," she stated kindly. All of a sudden Percy bursts through the door and says "Sorry, there was a problem with my schedule!" _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why? _I shut my eyes in utter defeat as I set my head down on my desk. _Another class with him? Two in a row? Uggghhhh. _I roll my eyes as I sit up and look away hoping he won't see me, and grateful that Nico and Thalia was in the class as well making the assumption that he'd sit with them. "Okay Percy, just take a seat," Mrs. O'Leary said. "Hello again," Percy says as he sits by me, much to my dismay. "Hello," I say brightly, changing my act and playing as though nothing was wrong. I laughed inwardly at the puzzled look on Percy's face. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yep, I'm fine," I told him, still smiling, "Why?" "Because five minutes ago, you were really… quiet." He answered. "I'm fine," I said shaking my head, although my voice was much quieter and more reserved. "Alright then," came Percy's reply.

Percy POV:

I watched as Annabeth raced out the door as the bell rang. "Ok then…" I said aloud. I got my stuff and walked to my locker. I stood there in the open door thinking, and I apparently I was there for much longer than intended, the bell rang. "Crap!" I muttered slamming my locker door and fumbling with my schedule to look for my next class… English with Mrs. O'Leary, phew… she is usually pretty laid back. Maybe I could just come up with an excuse as to why I was late…

I dash into her room and say "Sorry, there was a problem with my schedule!" _It was partially true… I mean, I did mess with my schedule till I figured it out… _"Okay Percy, just take a seat," Mrs. O'Leary said to me. I looked around and my eyes landed on the back of the head of some girl facing the wall. She had blond princess curls pulled up in a ponytail. _No, it can't be! Is it really? There was no way that was Annabeth, was there? Well, there's only one way to find out. _I walked over to the blond girl and realized that yes, it was Annabeth. "Hello again," I say sitting down. "Hello," she answers happily, which made me confused. I mean, not long ago she was itching to get away from me (or so it seemed) and now she's happy? "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yep, I'm fine," she told me smiling, "Why?" "Because five minutes ago, you were really…" I began looking at her expectant face, "…quiet." I said to her. "I'm fine," she said again shaking her head reassuringly, though her tone had changed to be more, what's the word, discouraged? Man, girls can be so unclear… first, she's quiet and to herself, then she's joyful, and now she's slightly back to being reserved. I chose the logical thing to do (I have my moments of intelligence) and just let it go, but really I made a mental note of everything. "Look around you," Mrs. O'Leary announced, "whomever is sitting directly by you, is your partner for this next project." _Partners with Annabeth again? Okay. _"The project will be due next week. You will have to turn in an essay, poster, or PowerPoint showing what you have learned about your partner," she continued, "This is to be a fun assignment! Get to know your classmates and tell me what you've learned." _Alright, cool. I get to learn about this mysterious Annabeth._ For the rest of class, we got to talk to our partners and learn the basics. "So, what's your favorite book?" I asked her. "I'm not sure… there are way too many." She replied looking sheepish as if she were embarrassed to admit that she likes to read. "Ok, that's cool." I said reassuringly. "What's your favorite sport?" this time a question for me, "Swimming," I answered, "I love the water."

After class got out I had math with Mr. Carlson (the cause of my homework that will more than likely take at least two hours to finish. Project due next week and homework on the first day, welcome to high school, and more specifically, senior year).

After Carlson's class I had lunch (thank goodness, I was starving!). During lunch I sat with the usual gang Jason, Leo, Nico, Piper, Calypso, and Reyna.

Lastly, after math I have gym (Hallelujah! I love gym!) I walked into the boys' locker room to get changed.

Annabeth POV

Wonderful. Another partnership with the most popular person at Goode, the renowned Percy Jackson. Except, I guess this project will be alright, I mean, I'll get to know him right? "So, what's your favorite book?" Percy asked. "I'm not sure…" I thought, "there are way too many." I finished and realized I probably sounded like a total nerd. "Ok, that's cool." Percy said as if noticing my discouragement. In order to change the subject I asked the first thing that came to my mind, "What's your favorite sport?" I mentally slapped myself, _he's the captain of the swim and track teams, idiot, it's probably one of those._ "Swimming, I love the water." He answered me.

The bell rang and I had Chemistry with Mr. Wade who assigned a page of questions we had to answer to see what we remember from last year. After that, I had lunch (which I usually spent in the library), sitting in my corner, I started to read.

When the bell rang, I headed off to gym. I'm not one of the best, but I'm not terrible either. For gym, Coach Delaney had us run laps for as long as we could go. The first one to stop was Drew after eight laps, then, people were stopping at random. I kept going but stopped after my eighteenth lap. I looked ahead and saw more runners. After another couple of laps, Percy and Jason stopped at twenty six, they were both breathing heavily. I know, you're thinking 'Another class with Percy?' well, I basically just realized that I shouldn't really care anymore, does it matter how many classes I have with him? _Of course it does, it's more opportunities to mess up in front of him! _ I rolled my eyes at myself. _Man I really need to get my mind under control._ I thought as if there were two voices in my head rather than just one. "Hey, are you alright?" Percy asked, gently touching my arm. Startled I jumped back, realizing what he said I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" "Because you were scowling." he said. "Oh, really? ...Oops."

Percy POV

Wow! That's three classes with Annabeth all in one day, should I be surprised still? Or should this feel normal having so many classes with her? Hmm… Anyway, Coach Delaney told us that we were going to be running laps today. I got my best friend Jason (who was also in this class, sweet!) and we began, finally stopping on our twenty sixth lap. We got some water and on the way back, I saw Annabeth clutching her head and looking extremely tense. I didn't know what to do, so I just went over to her and asked, "Hey, are you alright?" she jumped back as if I were a threat, a crazed look on her face. Then a flash of realization crossed her eyes and she quickly replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" "Because you were scowling." I told her. "Oh, really? ...Oops." _She's so cute!_ She ran as the bell rang freeing us of the school day.

Annabeth POV

The bell rang and I hurried to the girls' locker room to change and then go to my private flute lessons after school till 4:30, thank goodness, music will help me calm down and get my mind off of _him_. Also, yes, that's one of the secrets I hold, I play the flute. No one except the band teacher Miss Smith knows, and I'd like to keep it that way.

After flute lessons I was exhausted and ready for home. I arrived around 5:30 and everything became a blur. I remember eating and climbing in my soft bed, silence filling the air as I settled down to sleep.

Percy POV

I got home shortly after and jumped on the couch, ready to relax. "Percy, sweetie?" My mom called, "How was school?" "It was good," I answered. "Well that's good," she replied cheerily. We all ate dinner and I went to bed, tired from facing the first day of senior year. _And Drew didn't even attack you yet!_ I thought. (She has a huge obvious crush on me and she doesn't leave me alone!) _It's probably just because it was the first day, she'll be back to following me in no time. _"Ugghhhh." I said laying down to sleep. "Whatever, I'll figure it out when she starts stalking me again." With that I fell asleep, thoughts of Annabeth clouding my mind.

**-Kayci :)**


End file.
